<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Two sides of the same coin by Jellytots_watermelon_10</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25560031">Two sides of the same coin</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellytots_watermelon_10/pseuds/Jellytots_watermelon_10'>Jellytots_watermelon_10</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>No Fandom, Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anxiety, Bipolar Disorder, Depression, Ranting through means of poetry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:08:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>98</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25560031</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellytots_watermelon_10/pseuds/Jellytots_watermelon_10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>My English teacher told me writing poetry helps with your emotions especially when you're a teen. So this is me ranting but in an artistic form.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Two sides of the same coin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Flip!<br/>
I land on Blue.<br/>
Misery and Pain sink in.<br/>
Sadness reigns supreme<br/>
And all hope is washed away.</p>
<p>Flip!<br/>
I land on Yellow.<br/>
Excitement and Joy reach the shore.<br/>
Happiness rules the land<br/>
And all the pain leaves.</p>
<p>Flip!<br/>
I land on Green.<br/>
The middle ground between two extremes.<br/>
Where neither Sadness or Happiness<br/>
Control the landscape.</p>
<p>An endless game of coin toss<br/>
That is filled with highs and lows,<br/>
That can last days, weeks, months or even years.<br/>
A game that writes my fate.</p>
<p>Bipolar Disorder or Manic Depression<br/>
Are a few names you'd call it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have rapid cycling bipolar disorder type 2, depression and anxiety. Hope this helps to whoever reads this.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>